


Kingdom Hearts III - Dark Alternate Ending

by EJElecFlameTails



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-01-05 12:53:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18366425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EJElecFlameTails/pseuds/EJElecFlameTails
Summary: Do you ever wonder how the Keyblade War would change if there was interference? There is a possible thought, but who would interfere is something that would be unexpected. Behold, a take on how the Keyblade War would end differently.





	Kingdom Hearts III - Dark Alternate Ending

Once Sora, Riku, and Mickey defeated Ansem, Xemnas and Young Xehanort, things would be more drastic for the heroes.

As Xehanort has keys that resembles his own keyblade, he brings out what Sora was worried about the most: Kairi.

"You require motivation." As Xehanort was about to make a strike, and Sora running towards Xehanort, something unexpected occurred.

"Stopza!" Time stopped by a familiar voice. He had a white coat with black stripes, and his face was hidden. When the spell wore off, Kairi was on the ground where Sora was running on. And as for Sora, he was ultimately struck by Xehanort. And while he was shocked to see Sora taking the blow instead of Kairi, Xehanort still managed to have his prize, the X blade.

"I have done it. I have the X blade." All seems like he would win, but as he was going to use the X blade, another surprise was right behind him. A blade that pierced his body.

"I'm sorry, Xehanort, but you've escaped punishment long enough." The stabbing was all thanks to the hooded boy. Sora, who barely survived the strike, looked at the hooded boy. "W-Who... are y-you?" Sora was in critical health, he's barely even breathing. Out of pity, the masked boy gave Sora a potion before he was dead. Then he said, "You may already know us, Sora. But whoever you see before you is nothing like the person you think it is." He took off his hood, revealing a black haired Roxas. But part of his hair had Sora's as well. Sora, and from a distance, Riku, Kairi and Mickey, couldn't believe their eyes. Their other allies, Ven, Aqua, Terra, Roxas, Lea, and Xion got to Sora, and they all see the familiar figure. Ven and Roxas were the most shocked.

"Who am I exactly? I am the shadow that you casted Ventus, and I am also the body that take after you Sora. You may call me, Roxas Vanitas. (Roxanitas)" He had looks and keyblades that were both from Roxas and Vanitas. But it looks like Vanitas is in full control of Roxas' body. Their voices were in perfect synchronization, making them an unbreakable fusion. "But where did I come from is a bit tricky. Let's just say that there is a way to travel back in time rather than forward. When one wishes to travel backwards, they would end up in a different timeline that would not affect the future one was originally from. And basically, I'm from a timeline where I was created. And I have one mission: to destroy light and darkness."

Roxas started to speak up. "If you are me then why are you darkness, I would never fall into darkness!" The shadow boy had Roxas on his sight. He knew exactly what to say. "Because, all you loved was gone, your heart was taken into despair. It made it possible for us to be one. Aqua, Terra, Lea, Xion. You were all vanquished in the Keyblade Apocalypse. And I knew that there was one way to fix everything, with Kingdom Hearts. And I'm not going to summon it, I'll use it for complete destruction! If I can't have my friends, then no one would! If you attack now, you will suffer like Sora did earlier. If you don't, you will all live together."

Everyone was in pure shock on what has occurred before them. What was known as a sympathetic kid, to a complete monster who suffered in hell. All Roxas Vanitas did was laugh. "If you still oppose me, I will have us in where the final battle will be held. Step up if you dare."

Even though Sora was willing to fight, he still couldn't walk all the way by himself. Riku and Kairi stepped up as well, and they helped Sora confront Roxas Vanitas.

"Very well. Sora, Riku, Kairi. You will soon learn how strong I really am!"

All the shadow did was summon the X blade and use Kingdom Hearts to transport them into another world. But what would happen is something they will only witness.


End file.
